Memories
by Gilly Jill
Summary: I take on an 100 theme challenge, Brynnso Style. Prepare to laugh, cry, and "Daww" through 100 Brynnso drabbles, all written by me! What have I gotten myself into...?  Rated T for Safe
1. Chapter 1

**Wheeee! Hello guys! Why am I so excited? Well, I'm taking on a challenge, my style.**

**What challenge?**

**Why, an 100 themes challenge, of course! Yes, I'm gonna be writing 100 different drabbles that have something to do with Brynnso. **

**What are the themes?**

**Seeing as there are 100 of them and that would take up a lot of space, I shallth direct you to my profile page where I have them all listed with which ones are completed!**

**Where'd you find this list? **

**I found it on dA, just google search 100 theme writer's challenge and it should be the first result. **

**And without further ado, I present *drumroll* The first five drabbles! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

Brynn closed the front door with a soft thud, sighing in pleasure. Today had been another wonderful day, as they seemed to be when she spent time with him. She would never admit it, but his smile never failed to make her smile as well. She shook off her boots at the front door of the house in Faerieland Fyora had given her when she became captain of the guard. It was small, sure, but Brynn thought the castle was uncomfortably large for her tastes, so she preferred this small house nestled on the castle grounds.

As she walked into the living room of her house, she noticed a big brown book sitting on her coffee table. Bewildered, she stepped over to it and opened the front cover. It opened with a satisfying crackle of the new binding and she squinted at the letters on the front page to see what they said. The first thing she noticed was that the handwriting on the front page was oddly familiar-scrawled across the page as if the writer had been in a hurry. It read:

_Dear Brynn,_

_If you're reading this, you're just getting home from hanging out today with me again. Knowing you and your attention for details, I figured you found this not too long after you came home. _

_You may be wondering why I left this here. Well, actually, knowing you, you probably already know, since you were the one who reminded me of what today is. Today is the 12__th__ year of me knowing you, a date even a scoundrel like me appreciates._

_Ha, I know you better than you think I do._

_Want me to prove it? Well then, do another thing I know you love to do, read. _

_Now, one hundred memories, that, knowing you, you still remember._

_Hanso_

_PS: I just realized how sentimental I sounded. And then I just realized that "sentimental" is a word that is too long for a thief's vocabulary. Darn you, Brynn, I've been spending too much time around you and your vast knowledge of the Neopian language._

_PPS: I just realized that I forgot to say what I wanted to say in the PS. This book is a hundred…wait…no I just counted, ninety-nine memories of me and you, which is oddly sentimental for me (see PS). So read on and enjoy. Wait a sec, I just said the same thing in this PPS that I said in the letter. Now I'm confused. Oh dung, just read on, okay?_

**2. Complicated**

"Brynn, where are you going?"

Brynn turned around, and seeing her partner Elizabeth's peeved face, she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Oh, just, you know, patrolling."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes. "Yeah right. We're _supposed _to be guarding together, remember?"

"Right, but I thought we could divide and conquer." Brynn suggested hopefully.

"You're not going off to see that _friend _of yours, are you?" Elizabeth spat out the word "friend" like it was a rotten starberry.

"No, no, no, I'm going off to guard the book stands, is all." Brynn said.

"I don't believe you. Who is this friend you keep talking about going to see?" Elizabeth said, then she added, "I know you're going off to see her."

At this Brynn put her paw over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. _Her? _

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing" Brynn said between giggles.

"Who is this friend?" Elizabeth asked, angrier now.

"Just…someone you probably wouldn't like."

"Who? Who?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Well, first, she-" she had to take a breath to keep from laughing, "Is a he."

"What? Do you mean that this friend is…" Elizabeth trailed off, then continued, "_More_ than a friend?"

"What? No way!" Brynn cried.

"Then how come you're friends with a boy? They're sticky and smelly and rude and _gross!_"

"It's…it's complicated."

**3. Making History**

Every so often, Brynn and Hanso enjoyed taking walks together through the crowded streets of Brightvale. Although these walks usually ended in shouting matches or bruises (For Hanso, he would never think of hurting Brynn), sometimes, like that day after the fall of Faerieland, when Hanso and Brynn went on a quiet walk.

They had returned to Brightvale for a short visit home before they began their quests for Fyora. While this particular walk had not been officially declared a quiet walk, both Hanso and Brynn had a lot on their minds, things that were more important than arguing or having staring contests or anything of the sort.

After all, when you've just made history, saving Neopia, there's a lot you have to take in. Brynn and Hanso were content to do just that for the rest of their walk.

But things weren't destined to turn out that way.

"Oh my Fyora! It's Hanso and Brynn!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly, the space around the two pets was crowded with Brightvaleans. They shouted out questions and compliments and flattery, their words lost in a crowd of other voices, of other words wanting to be heard.

Finally, Hanso, annoyed, shouted, "Hey, you pets! Shut up!"

The crowd fell silent. There was a long, awkward silence filled with Brynn glaring pointedly at Hanso's head, her eyes shouting "What did you do that for, idiot?"

Suddenly, someone yelled. "He's made history! The first hero to be genuinely rude to a crowd of adoring fans in Brightvale!"

The crowd began shouting and cheering again.

Their words covered up the sound of Hanso and Brynn's exasperated groan.

**4. Rivalry**

It was not an odd sight around Brightvale to see guards chasing after thieves. In fact, most of the pets of Brightvale would say that it was an odd sight _not _to see a guard chasing after a thief. It was a fairly run-of-the-mill thing for everyone, even the guards.

But to Hanso, being chased was even less of a deal when it was Brynn who was persuing him. After all, he was always caught by her, no matter what. No matter how fast Hanso ran, Brynn would always catch up to him. It made him frustrated at first, but after being caught thousands of times by the orange kougra, things began to get dull, fast.

In fact, Brynn chasing Hanso and catching him became so common, that even the locals knew of their rivalry. The two were always the subject of gossip, how their fierce rivalry came to be, how Hanso couldn't be caught by anyone besides Brynn, how Brynn couldn't outrun any other thief besides Hanso. Suddenly, the pets of Brightvale realized that perhaps the rivalry of the two young pets was less than a rivalry.

They realized it was _destiny._

**5. Unbreakable**

Hanso hated thugs.

He believed there was a fine line between thugs and thieves, a line Hanso never wanted to cross. Thugs were mean because they wanted to be, thieves were mean because they had to be.

Yet, even Hanso had to admit that the thugs of Brightvale were very hard to beat. He had to admit that he admired their strength and- in some respect- courage, although it wasn't the courage that Hanso wanted to have.

However, he would never admit to anyone of how he held his breath every time he heard a rumor that the Thugs of Brightvale had had a run-in with one of the guards. He was always afraid that his best friend would be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was afraid she would have to fight the thugs to save some citizen who would probably never thank her.

It was why he was running like a maniac towards the guard HQ one crisp autumn morning. The word on the street was that the Thugs had had another encounter with a guard, and this time he had a sinking suspicion he knew which one. He stopped and began to slow at the front door of the HQ, and then he began exaggeratedly counting a large amount of neopoints he had swiped earlier that morning.

The guards at the front gate saw him and immediately ran towards him. One asked in an official tone, "Where did you get all these neopoints?"

Hanso mustered up the guiltiest expression he could and said, "Nowhere."

"Yeah sure." The second guard said. He grabbed Hanso's arm and hauled him up from his sitting position. "We got a call earlier about stolen neopoints. No kid would have that many on paw."

Hanso proceeded to burst into fake tears, apologizing profusely and asking for forgiveness.

"Not a chance."

Hanso expected that.

They threw him in a cell, one he knew quite well, and he sat there for a good hour before someone came down with his lunch.

"Hi." He said to them. "I want to ask you a question."

"Yeah?" The Lenny who brought him his food looked up.

"Has any of the guards been wounded lately in a fight with thugs?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The Lenny asked back.

"Because there's a friend I'm worried about here." He said honestly.

"Hm, really. I don't believe that." The Lenny said.

"No, it's true. Was an orange Kougra named Brynneth injured by the thugs?"

The lenny looked at him in surprise. "How did you know her name?"

Ignoring the Lenny's question, Hanso asked, "So she was hurt."

"No. She wasn't. It was crazy, but she came out of that fight unscarred. They call her Brynneth the Unbreakable now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But heck, why am I telling you this?" The Lenny asked. He shook his head, and turned away and left Hanso.

Hanso smiled. "Brynneth the Unbreakable. Not bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH. It's been so long! How have you all been?**

**I've been slacking. xD**

**But I'm back, sorry about the wait! 6-10 is here for all of you to enjoy!**

**By the way, 10 is kind of a prequelish thing to 9, and 8 was me trying to be deep. Hope it paid off. **

**As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**. Obsession**

It had been a perfect day for Brynn, that is, until she caught Hanso-the third time this week- with his paws on a stolen lollipop from the sweets stand.

"Hanso, I think you have a bit of a problem." Brynn said, glaring at him as he licked the lollipop innocently.

"Andth whath ploblem ith thath?" Hanso replied, his tounge out and on the sweet delicacy.

She grabbed the lollipop from him and threw it off to the side. "Well, for one thing, stealing sweets."

"Look, I'm just a kid. I like candy. You should too!" Hanso interrupted.

"You can't say what I should and shouldn't do, especially since you just _stole _that lollipop. Problem two. Stealing things." Brynn remarked.

"Brynn, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm a thief-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you do." Brynn finished for him. "We've been through this whole song and dance. Why can't you get over your obsession for stealing things?"

"What can't you get over your obsession for being so stuffy?" Hanso replied promptly, pouting over getting his hard-earned lollipop taken away from him.

"That's not an obsession, Hanso, that's your opinion." Brynn said slowly. "And since we're on the subject of obsessions, what's with your obsession with making my life harder?"

"What do you mean?" Hanso said innocently.

"You always appear in the exact location that I'm guarding in, almost every single day!" Brynn exclaimed.

Hanso blinked innocently. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you do."

Hanso sighed. "I suppose you're right." He paused for a second. "Hey, ever heard the expression 'Don't feed the Bearog?"

Brynn sighed too, as she clipped the solid metal handcuffs around his paws. "Yes, I have. You're changing the subject."

"No I'm not." Hanso insisted. "What does that expression mean?"

Brynn frowned. "It means…not to give somebody what they want if they're just going to come back and ask for it again…" Brynn trailed off. "How does that have anything to do with your obsession for making me angry?"

"Nothing." Hanso said innocently. "Just, it's fun to watch you get mad. I guess you could say _that's _my obsession."

Brynn stopped, suddenly understanding what Hanso meant.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment, Hanso." Brynn said, "And I'm supposed to be the one punishing you!"

Hanso laughed. "Oh, you wish you could. But we always have such nice chats, you know?"

"You're despicable." Brynn growled.

"Thank you."

**7. Eternity**

Brynn flopped open a huge, leather bound book, sneezing as dust flew into her nostrils. Running a paw along the ancient text, she searched for the topic she had been interested since she was little. Being the captain of Faerieland's guards gave her little time for pleasure reading, so now was a rare and treasured chance.

"Libraries are so _boring._"

Oh yeah, she brought him too. Brynn glared back at Hanso, silencing him.

She still remembered this morning, when she had been looking forward to the break Fyora had promised her, when Hanso ran in the guard's break room, looking out of breath and holding a large bag of neopoints in his paws.

A half an hour of begging and pleading later, he convinced her to hide him from his pursuers, and so Brynn took him to the one place that no one would ever check when looking for Hanso-the library.

"I'm researching ancient Neopia. It's an interesting topic that I enjoy learning about. So…" Brynn said, not taking her eyes off of the text, "Will you please do me a favor and shut up?"

Hanso sighed and stood, stretching and yawning. He walked over to Brynn and began reading over her shoulder, which annoyed her to no end.

"What are you looking at?" Brynn demanded.

Hanso pointed to a sentence in the text. Brynn looked at it.

_While it is not known exactly when Neopia was created, most historians believe Fyora created Neopia and its inhabitants, then rooted her magical powers there, keeping Neopia and its residents safe for eternity._

"If that's true, then how come Neopia has so much evil on it?"

"That's a good question, coming from a thief like you." Brynn said matter-of-factly, "You're not exactly the most wholesome pet in Neopia."

"True, true." Hanso said, nodding, "I am a worthless scumbag."

"Do I sense sarcasm?" Brynn asked.

"Do I sense a question you already know the answer to?" Hanso replied.

"Fine, if you want my theory, it's this. Fyora didn't root her powers here to stop evil for eternity, she rooted it here to train heroes for eternity."

"Like you?" Hanso asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Brynn said. "And you too."

"Fyora didn't train me. I'm awesome all on my own." Hanso bragged.

"She saved you from the stone." Brynn pointed out.

"Fair, okay. I have one more question though."

"Fire away."

"Is eternity a long time?"

Brynn did a face desk.

**8. Gateway**

Hanso owed a lot to Brynn.

Despite his rudeness and general annoyingness he displayed around her, he really did respect her. In many ways, she was the gateway to his future, the beacon at a crossroad in his life that told him which way to go. He admired her for her bravery, her goodness, and her ability to be really persuasive.

Hanso wasn't good at that. He was a thief, after all, and he didn't need the ability to haggle with shopkeepers or argue with fellow shoppers who wanted the same item as he. If he wanted something from a shop, he stole it or used neopoints he stole to buy it. Those who earned everything they got honestly were chumps in his book.

Well, they were, until he met Brynn. After that, suddenly, it was like a gateway opened and revealed to him the truth. That _he _was wrong. _He _was the chump.

How funny life could be, to deliver a slap to the face like that in the form of a girl. A girl he met by chance. And then by chance again, and again, and again he met her. Each time, he took another step towards the truth, through the gateway.

Towards his future. Towards his destiny.

Towards…his best friend.

**9. Death**

Hanso stood in a dark suit, not sure what to do. All he could think was "What am I doing here?" and "Why do I feel so stupid right now?"

Next to him was Brynn. She was wearing something that she couldn't even remember buying, a long black dress. Not like she cared, she was too busy crying.

In normal circumstances, she would have hated crying in front of him. It was embarrassing. But then, this wasn't a normal circumstance.

Her mother was dead. The lady who had always been there for her, always, gone. The gracious kougra who put up with her through her younger years when she played with wooden swords, and then through the years of her guard training, and she never once left Brynn's side was suddenly farther than Brynn could ever reach.

Hanso wasn't really sure what he should be doing. Comforting her? That sounded cheesy. Cracking jokes? But that was disrespectful. Should he leave? No, that wasn't right either.

So he just stood there, not sure what to do or say.

The priest stood over the shining wooden coffin, saying things that made no sense to Hanso, words that meant nothing to anyone there but the priest himself. They sounded like words of comfort, that Brynn's mother was going to a better place and that she wouldn't be in pain anymore, but to Hanso they sounded hollow and lifeless. The words sounded as dead as…well…Brynn's mother.

"Now, would anyone like to say something to this mourning crowd?" The priest asked.

Without thinking, Hanso raised a paw. The room fell silent. Brynn glanced up at him through reddened eyes.

"…Hanso?" She questioned.

"Um, Hi there. I'm Hanso. Brynn's…friend." He began awkwardly. "I'm kinda new to this whole 'dealing with death thing' but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss. Brynn's an awesome friend, and she doesn't deserve being all sad and having to listen to some guy she's never met ramble on about her mother. I feel really really….terrible about it. I think if anyone deserves to cry, it's me. I'm kinda not the best pet around. So…yeah, that's it."

Hanso felt a little better, but he still felt like something was weighing down his stomach and heart.

_I just made it worse, didn't I? _Hanso thought.

"Hanso?" came Brynn's voice from next to him. "Thanks for that."

He blinked in surprise. "You're welcome."

Brynn smiled slightly through her tears and hugged him.

**10. Opportunities**

"Mama, mama, look at this!" A little orange kougra shoved fliers into the older kougra's paws.

"What is this, Brynn?" The older kougra asked.

"I'm gonna be a Brighvalean guard!" Brynn exclaimed.

The older kougra smiled knowingly and read the papers.

_Are you interested in having your child become a BRIGHTVALE GUARD?_

_Does your child have skill but no place to show it?_

_Then come to the official guard's audition! This Friday, the fifth day of Harvesting!_

_Your child will need to show off their fighting skillsin front of a panel of judges._

_So why wait? This is the opportunity of a lifetime._

"Can I go? Can I, can I please go?" Little Brynn begged, hopping around her mother's paws.

"Well…" She started, "What skills are you going to show?"

"I'm gonna show them my sword fighting skills!" Brynn took out her wooden sword and charged at her mother's tail, showing off her mock sword moves.

"Well…alright. But promise me something."

"Anything, Mama, anything!" Brynn exclaimed.

"Bust those bad thieves for me." She answered with a smile.

"I promise!" Brynn said. "Cross my heart and hope to cry, stick a Thornberry in my eye!"

"There will be no sticking anything into your eyes." Brynn's mother chuckled. "But yes, you can go."

"Yessss!" Brynn cried. "Just you wait mama, I'm gonna be the best guard Brightvale has ever seen!"

"I'm sure you will, Brynn, I'm sure you will."


End file.
